<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marks of Possession by rapnamja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582466">Marks of Possession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapnamja/pseuds/rapnamja'>rapnamja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marks of Possession [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Joui War, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapnamja/pseuds/rapnamja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is near and Ginko decides to lose her virginity to someone of her choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, Takasugi Shinsuke/Sakata Ginko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marks of Possession [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marks of Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is pure, enjoyable smut while the sequel is dark</p>
<p>So, have fun~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few weeks before they were going to the Joui War and fight for their lives, for their freedom, for their earth. And Ginko knew that she – should she ever be captures by the enemy – would suffer. She heard as much from her comrades, from the messengers, the spies, the rumors. She was not stupid or naïve enough to believe something else. A war was always cruel, especially for the captured. If she ever fell into the hands of the enemy, they would rape her and either kill afterwards or sell her to a brothel. A sad outcome. One she would try her best to avoid and hopefully succeed. She was not one of the best warriors for no reason after all.</p>
<p>She sighed, watching her comrades as they sorted themselves into a hunting group in order to bring back some fresh meat for lunch. Before it came to the worst outcome, she would like to at least choose someone, whom to have her first time with and experience the pleasures of sex. She did not want a stranger to take something so precious and give them even more a chance to humiliate her. She wanted to know her bed partner, have someone who understood her in this regard. Someone she could trust. And there was one. A seemingly cold, ruthless, and strong man. Takasugi. They had known each other since childhood, grown under the same hand of their teacher. He was the one, she had chosen because, even though they bickered and fought, he was always by her side – and not as annoying as Zura (“<em>It’s Katsura! Not Zura!</em>”) and Sakamoto, she shuddered and stuck her tongue out, as if she was about to puke. Plus, he was attractive. So, now the only thing to do was to go up to him and tell him her wish and decision. And that was what she did.</p>
<p>He was found near a river, training with his sword. His jacket was off and therefore the bandages on his arms were to be seen. Wounds, Ginko herself had put on him just yesterday. It was quiet for a while, only the sounds of nature filling the silence between them. She watched him while he trained, arms crossed. She sighed, uncrossed her arms, one lifting to scratch her head.</p>
<p>“Yo.”, she called.</p>
<p>“What is it?” He did not even stop swinging his sword to look at her. It did not bother her since it was less embarrassing for this way. She knew – hoped, really – that he would not judge her and so she opened her mouth, thought “<em>fuck this shit, I am Sakata Ginko and I am badass</em>” and told him. During her explanation he had stopped training and watched her. Afterwards he just nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay. I agree. Meet me just after the sun has sunken. I will have something organized by then.” Well, that was that. It had ended better than she had thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>So they met at night, when the sun had stopped shining its last rays and the moon took its place amidst the stars and the scarce clouds, and made their way to wherever, him leading and her following, walking through the forest, in between the owls hooting and the leaves rustling. It was not until they arrived at an old shed that she thought about whether this was a good decision or not. She was not known for making good choices. But then again, she thought, she would rather do this than have a man forcefully take her virginity and traumatizing her even further. Fuck, she was nervous, her stomach beginning to clench uncomfortably.</p>
<p>The shed was small, with moldy wood and a broken window, the door was shut. It looked as if it had not been in use for a while now. Takasugi walked up to the door and slid it open, his gaze on her as he inclined his head toward the inside.</p>
<p>“This way, we have some privacy. Everything is ready. I just need to light the candles.”</p>
<p>She stiffly stepped up next to him and entered the building, surprised to find a futon inside. Well, he had said that he would organize everything. He was definitely a good choice. While she made herself comfortable on the futon, Takasugi did as he had told, brightening the room with the yellow light of the candles. It was then that she noticed a basin filled with water and a towel just a few feet away from her.</p>
<p>“That is for cleaning up later. That way we don’t have to go to the river.” He said, having caught the object of her attention.</p>
<p>“I-I guessed so already! I’m not stupid!”, she answered. She had not thought about cleaning up at all, but that was for her to know. He just raised a brow. <em>Asshole</em>.</p>
<p>He sat down in front of her and stared while she fidgeted, not knowing what to do, what to expect.</p>
<p>“Are you nervous?”</p>
<p>Ginko flinched, shaking her head vehemently and stammering in her answer. As if she would admit something like that to him. Hah!</p>
<p>“N-no, not at all! Me? Nervous? Pfff, as if! I am Sakata Ginko! I am confident! I am so confident that I am the epitome of confidence! What is nervousness? Where can I find it, so that I can beat it? You must be the nervous one. After all you were chosen by the great Sakata Ginko! That’s an honor, a fucking privilege! You should be proud! Ha! Haha! Hahaha!” she rambled on and on, trying to defend her pride, sweating and grimacing while she forced a grin onto her face. Takasugi just raised his brows, both this time (What the fuck? Why? She was serious! Really! He should believe her. She was his comrade!).</p>
<p>“I will just take it as I see it fit. Now before we start, I want to make sure you consent to this. I don’t want to be associated with a rapist after all. Kiss me, if you do.”</p>
<p>She swallowed down the hard clump in her throat, nodded to herself and leaned forward, their lips slowly and gently connecting as she pressed her eyes tightly shut. She hoped she would not regret this.</p>
<p>They kissed for a while. What had started as awkward and a bit forced, turned next to being gentle and slow and then to passionate, intense and hot, when Takasugi had had enough and licked her lips, asking for entrance and gaining it, his tongue invading Ginko’s mouth. It was now a full blown make-out session with him grasping her head with one hand and the other her waist and her having her arms thrown around his neck, sometimes clutching at his hair or the back of his jacket and their tongues entangled and fighting for dominance. When Takasugi finally pulled away he took a good look at her disheveled appearance. Her hair was messy, along with her clothing, her eyes were blown and there was a bit of spit trailing down her mouth. She was truly a beauty in her armor, a warrior indeed. And she was his. She chose him. It was him, she allowed to take her, to <em>claim</em> her and introduce her to a world of pleasure.</p>
<p>He closed back in, this time tracing light kisses along her cheek, her jaw, her slender neck, down to her collarbones and up again, while his hands busied themselves with removing her protective gear and clothes, only pausing to rub her sides or arms. This was not enough and so he kissed harder, began to suck and bite and leave marks in his wake for all the world to see. Her breath hitched and moaned when he sucked on a particular place on her throat. What a pretty sound and she would make more of it.</p>
<p>By the time she was fully naked, he was achingly hard and ready to just jump her but still clothed. She lay there on the futon, her chest rising repeatedly as she panted. She was used to being seen without any clothing near men – a girl raised amidst boys played a big role in that – and so she should not be flustered and trying to cover herself. But this, this was somehow different. It was more intimate and much more pleasurable so far but also embarrassing. Her body reddened under the observant gaze of Takasugi’s wandering eyes. They moved from her toes up to her strong calves and thighs, taking a good look at her pussy before moving forward to her muscular stomach, her perfect breasts and her arms covering her nipples, to the marks decorating her neck and at last to her face, drinking every detail of her body in. He wondered how she would look after this night and hoped he would be able to have her the night after again and then the night after, to have her as much as possible before the war and then again after it. She would probably not say anything against it when she was convinced and found that she enjoyed sex with him, he had to work for it.</p>
<p>So, he kissed her again and swallowed her moans and groans and whimpers as his left hand rubbed one breast and the other explored the rest of her body until it found its way to her pussy, where it caressed her folds and her clit slowly.</p>
<p>“F-fuck!” Ginko cursed and trembled.</p>
<p>Takasugi’s lips made their way to her other breast, so that he could tease the nipple there with his tongue and teeth. She cussed again, her hand gripping his head tightly. She had not known she was this sensitive. For a while it was just that, Takasugi kissing and sucking at her breasts, toying with her nipples as his right hand teased her pussy, growing more insistent and rubbing faster at her clit with time. She could feel herself coming closer and closer to the edge. The warmth in her belly heightened and she fell the wetness leaving her pussy and down her ass, giving him more fluidity. Her moans got louder, and it was not until he finally inserted a finger into her hole that she came with a shout. The warmth in her belly exploded. Her pussy tingled and ached with need and release. She gasped as he eased her trough her orgasm.</p>
<p>“Fuck! Shit!” There were not words for this. This had been great!</p>
<p>“This was round one.” Was the answer she was given before he went down on her and licked at her pussy, which resulted into another shout, this time surprised at the action and the following immediate pleasure. He still had his finger inside her, pushing in and out slowly while he circled her clit with his tongue, sucking on it and occasionally lapping at her folds. This was a different kind of pleasure. One she had not known existed and had she been informed about it before she would have <em>insisted</em> for him to do that earlier to her. She needed something to hold on or she would lose herself in this wonderful feeling. So, she scrambled, gripping the sheets, Takasugi’s hair, the sheets again. <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck!</em></p>
<p>He could tell that she was getting close again, her second climax near, so he enjoyed even more the sweetness of her pussy, eating her out as if she was the most delicious meal he ever had and inserting another finger inside the tight hole. He could not wait for this tightness, this heat to engulf his cock, to fuck this beautifully pussy over and over again. Growing impatient, he pushed his tongue in too, grazed his teeth on her clit and fucked his fingers faster inside her, groaning at the scent and taste. The following scream of his name was heavenly and the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was hard to stave off his own orgasm at this point and he was not even inside Ginko! He pulled away and knelt between her shaking thighs. Her body was trembling from the immense pleasure and mind blowing climax, so, he waited and gave her a moment to gather herself and recover as he used this break to hold off his own. Her pussy glistened with her slickness and his mouth and chin were covered with it too but he did not mind. It was a sign and proof of what he was capable of and what he had accomplished.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he undressed himself and then leaned over her, locking his eyes with Ginko’s. He wanted to watch her during the final step and notice every little sign of discomfort, to change movements should the need for it arise. This was the final step, and he would not allow himself to make a mistake. If he did right, he would be seeing Ginko like this more than this one.</p>
<p>“Okay?” he asked, gripping his cock and stroking it along her pussy, letting her have a feel for it and therefore giving her a chance to change her mind.</p>
<p>“Yes, old man. I don’t have the time to wait for you!” She was a stubborn little thing with a big pride and even with all her nervousness showing, she was determined to prove the opposite.</p>
<p>Takasugi raised a brow, smirked, and positioned his cock. Finally! This was what he had been waiting for. Now he was able to claim her fully and make her his, ruin her for others.</p>
<p>“Take deep breath and relax for me, Ginko.” He told her before he slowly entered her, gripping her waist tightly and watching her as she tried to handle the sudden intrusion and the pain coming alongside. He was bigger than his fingers and even if he had done a great job at pleasuring her and preparing her, nothing could compare to the real thing. It was a pain, she had not expected and she did her best to follow his orders, shaking and shuddering as she took deep gulps of air. He on the other end had to grit his teeth at the feeling of her tight warmth surrounding his cock and keep from reaching his orgasm too soon. Fuck, she felt so good around him! Ginko’s legs were spread and resting against his sides, the nails of one of her hands biting into his skin while the other covered her mouth to keep the sounds in, this close to telling him to stop and pull out. It hurt more than she had thought. What about this would feel good? But then he finally stilled, having completely entered her, and he leaned in to kiss her deeply and mark her up even more. He waited for her to adjust and give him the okay to move, until then his hands massaged her clit, her sides, her breasts, and she began to feel good again, relaxing her body.</p>
<p>“You- you can move.” This was all Takasugi needed to pull back and then slide gently back in, setting a slow and steady pace, making sure that his cock reached deep inside her whenever he pushed in. They kept the pace up until Ginko found herself wanting to feel more, needing more, scratching at his back, moaning and whimpering, telling him to go faster and he complied by increasing the speed of his movements. The pain had subsided and given way to a more joyful and arousing feeling, the by now familiar warmth coming up again and spreading through her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in, wanting to be as close to his body as possible and to have something to ground her. The shed was filled with the sounds of squelching, skin snapping against skin and their groans expressing pleasure. Takasugi buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her and lapping at her sweating skin. This was heaven. This was where he belonged.</p>
<p>“S-shit! Fuck! More! Th-this is great! Please!” Ginko cried out every time his cock forced itself inside, sending electric sparks through her body. He shifted a bit, raised her hips by pulling her ass up and then thrust again. The new position caused him to hit the mark he had aimed for and she screamed at the spike of pleasure.</p>
<p>“You like this?” he asked without expecting an answer. He knew she was too far gone, too busy dealing with these new sensations and experiencing things she never had thought about before.</p>
<p>“This is, what I’ll give you over and over, again and again until your body only remembers mine, until you can’t even think about anything other than me, my body, my cock. I’ll fuck you until you are ruined for anyone else because no one, not one of those dirty, slimy idiots deserves you, isn’t allowed to even <em>think</em> about you like this! You won’t think about anyone other than me by the end of this. Because you’re mine. You. Are. Mine!” He knew he was letting his long hidden possessive side out but that did not matter to him. She was his and he wanted to make sure, she understood her. If anyone even thought about touching her, he would kill them. Torture, let them suffer, and kill them. He punctuated the last three word with particular brutal thrusts, which took her to the end, pushed her over the edge and caused her to scream, shake and grip his back, leaving marks of her own on his skin. He continued on, rode through her climax and to another and growled and bit into the crook of her neck until his mouth tasted blood. This time she opened her voice to a silent scream. Her walls tightened around him almost impossibly and sucked him in even more and then he came. He held pressed her close, held her to his body with no way to escape out of his embrace as he spilled his release inside and filled her up.</p>
<p>They stayed in this entanglement for a while, coming down from their highs and enjoying the afterglow.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The night after they met again. And then again. Sometimes they fucked in the afternoon, when there was time for it and they could not keep away from each other. He knelt in front of and ate her out until she came. She blew him and swallowed his come. Sometimes he had her bent over, in the middle of the forest with her hands resting against the trunk of a tree or her being only held up his hands gripping her wrists and using them to push her against his body when he fucked her. Sometimes she was wrapped around him, her back against a tree or the walls of the shed as he pounded into her. There were different positions and locations and experiences but every time they fooled around and fucked, it resulted into the same things. With them disheveled, her shaking from the intensity of her orgasms, her body covered in blue and purple marks, the bite mark on her neck bleeding – because Takasugi could not hold himself from biting it until it would scar and signal everyone that she was off limits, staking his claim. She did not mind as long as she got off of it – Takasugi’s hair in disarray. During their fiascos, in the height of their pleasures, when she was reduced to a moaning and whimpering mess, he liked to remind her that she belonged to him and that he would be the only one to satisfy her needs completely. The sex was rough, brutal even, the gentle love making transforming to punishing thrusts and bruising holds. But she did not like it any other way. This was perfect. She loved his fast pace, the harsh way he would push into her, grip her and take her as if he could not get enough of her and as if she was nothing but the perfect toy for him.</p>
<p>There was no love between them. Just the need to get off and let go. They were the perfect partners in bed for each other. And as long as their activities did not hinder them from training and planning for the war, the others looked away and moved on without a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Weeks later they went to war and Ginko could not help but think that she had made the right decision in giving her virginity to a man of her choice when she was at last captured by the enemy as she stared at them seething in anger. She had killed so many of their comrades after all and they wanted undoubtfully revenge.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>